


Compromise.

by reddieornaw



Series: Stenbrough in pills; or a small peek in their lives. [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieornaw/pseuds/reddieornaw
Summary: Stanley and Bill move in together and it's all fun and games, until they realize that living together isn't as easy as it seemed.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Series: Stenbrough in pills; or a small peek in their lives. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564450
Kudos: 26





	Compromise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> No, I am not dead.  
> My exams are in full swing and I have little to no time to write, but today I was feeling the need to get this thoughts out so I decided to transform them in a *cute* Stenbrough scene.  
> For those of you wondering, I am working on both my long reddie fic and the second part of my sugarbaby fic, I swear!
> 
> Enjoy. <3

Moving together into a small apartment near campus wasn't as fun as Stanley and Bill had predicted. In their defense, no one actually tells you that once you start living with your significant other your relationship takes a different turn – or well, if they tell you you're to lovestruck to actually listen to what they have to say about it.

It all started the second month in, given that the first was just a lot of getting their stuff unpacked, sanitizing the apartment thoroughly, getting used to a new routine and attending lessons – plus lots of sex.  
Yes, that was one of the perks of living with your boyfriend: lots of loud, hot sex. They did have a lot of time to catch up on, since alone intimate time was a strange concept back in Derry. 

One evening at six p.m., Stanley realized it had been the fourth day in a row he had had to collect Bill's used mug from the morning and wash it. Now, it wasn't that big of a deal, but _why_ couldn't he spare two minutes after having breakfast to wash that thing or at least put it in the sink? 

He let it go, because of course who even wants to argue over a mug?  
He then proceeded to hang out the laundry, since had just spent one hour watching it spin around in a half empty room waiting for it to finish while trying to ignore the other students in there. But Bill had the fucking audacity, _each time_ , of leaving the clips on the clotheshorse instead of putting them in the fucking basket he had bought specifically for those clips. 

So Stanley huffed and got all of them in the basket before completing his task, huffed out a few times while looking at the time and wondering where the heck Bill was since his class should've ended half an hour ago. 

Just as he was relaxing on the sofa after finishing the usual house chores, the door opened and a smiling Bill came in «Hi, Stan. Sorry I'm late, class was dismissed fifteen minutes late.»

Stan bit his lip, brow furrowed, and contemplated whether he should tell his boyfriend about all those little things that annoyed him daily. Was it really worth it?  
Probably, yeah, since if he didn't tell him then he'd be bitter anyways and they'd end up fighting because he was being bitter for no reason. 

«We need to talk» he blurted out, then quickly added «but we're not breaking up. Since, you know, people say that when they break up.»  
Bill eyed him funny and nodded, sitting on the couch next to him and taking his hands in his «What is it?»

«I feel like I'm going crazy» he admitted, «you do this thing – you leave your used mug on the kitchen table and you never put the clothespins in the basket. Why do you do that? It's annoying and I spend a lot of time trying to put them in there before–»

He was cut off when a pair of lips gently kissed his with a small laugh. 

«What are you laughing at?»

«I'm not laughing _at_ something, you're just very cute» Bill admitted, then sighed as he ran a hand through his hair «listen, I know it's been tough, okay? You do some annoying things to me, too, and at first I was a little pissed. Then I thought about it.»

«And?» Stanley raised a brow. 

«And it's normal. We're two young adults living together for the first time. Do you think it's easy to conciliate two different people with different mindsets, habits, hobbies, interests?» Bill told him, tilting his head to the side «I'm not saying it's going to be easy or that we're not going to fight, because we already _have._ But while we have all those things to figure out that make us different, we share love, and I'm willing to compromise and put the pins in the basket if that makes you feel better.»

Stanley bit his lip as he thought about his words, and was surprised when he found out Bill was actually right.  
Moving together was a big step in their relationship and maybe he hadn't given it enough thought, he had taken it so lightly he hadn't figured out that they needed time to settle down. Relationships aren't meant to be easy, you must be willing to work for them – compromise, patience, love, kindness...all those things had to work together.

He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend deeply, hugging him tightly «Shit, I was so dumb. That's usually you.» Bill laughed with his face buried in curly blonde hair, shaking his head lightly. 

Right then, right there, Stanley knew they'd be okay. 


End file.
